Burn
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Jack ruins dinner Explicit language and Shandy smut


**Thank you for everyone who reads my stories and sorry if my grammer or words are messed up. As some of you know I write my stories on my phone.**

 **Enjoy this story has strong language and sex.**

He sat at the bar and order another

bourbon on the rocks watching his ex-wife and her Lieutenant making doughy eyes at each other and getting her to laugh. She use to look at me that way, with so much admiration and love now it's just hurt and disappointment. She would laugh like that at my jokes, now she can't ever bother to smile at me. Paying me no attention, yes I deserve it I treated her terribly and now we are divorced, she finally did it after all these years. Just to adopt that street kid, but now looking at how she interacts with Andy, he thought he really knew the reason why. I am infuriated, hurt, and man I am jealous. Yes jealous of Andrew Flynn, how could she trade one man with another who share the same addiction. He slammed his glass down and order another one.

He saw Sharon excuse herself, as his eyes watched her walk into the ladies room. Jack guzzled his remaining drink and gave his money to the bartender. Heading his way towards Andy.

"So Andy, are you enjoying fucking my wife." Jack said, his eyes blood shot and grabbed the table edge to hold himself up.

Andy turned his head to the left and looked up to see Jack. Holding onto the table and the smell of bourbon on his breath. "Jack what are you taking about? Sharon and I are just friends, going out to dinner. And you shouldn't be drinking, go to a meeting and sober up."

Jack placed his face closer to Andy's and yelled. "Don't play games me Andy, I know your fucking my wife!"

"Jackson Raydor, what the hell are you doing? Andy and I are just friends. And have you been drinking? The kids..." Sharon was interrupted by Jack.

"Well, well if it isn't the Ice Maiden herself coming to aid her fuck buddy." As he coldly looked into her eyes and pointed a finger at her.

Sharon scold at him and crossed her arms around her chest. "Jack go home, shower, and go to bed and in the morning go find a meeting."

"Listen here Sharrrrron you can't tell me what to do anymore you fucking cunt!" Shouted Jack.

Sharon's eyes widen at what he called her. He has called me many named but never a cunt.

Andy stoop up having enough of Jack belittling his ex wife. "Listen pal I suggest you..." Andy was cut off by Jacks fist hitting his face.

Andy crashes onto the table and lands on the floor. Damn his eye hurt like hell and was starting to get a headache.

"Andy!" Sharon yells and runs towards him. But Jack grabs her arm and pulls her to his chest. His bourbon breath blowing onto her face. "Where do you think your going you fucking cunt? To your fuck buddy!" He hands tightened around her arms.

"Jack, please let go of me you are hurting me!" As Sharon tried to struggle free from Jack's grasp. Only making his grip tighter and making him more infuriated. She could feel his fingers digging into ivory skin breaking blood vessels, tomorrow there will be bruises.

"Oh I'm hurting you? You are a heartless, nagging fucking cunt." He let one of her arms go and slapped her hard across the face.

Sharon gasped as she felt his hand smack her face. It stung and was throbbing as her fingers barely touch her crimson cheek. Sharon was shocked that Jack actually got violent and hit her. She stared into his eyes only saw hate and anger in his blue orbs. She saw his hand raise up to hit her again. As she closed her eyes getting ready for the impact on her face again.

"I don't think so Jack, you just assaulted two police officers tonight. And it's up to Sharon if she wants to press charges against you." Andy said as he grabbed Jack's hand in time before he hit Sharon again.

Jack stared angrily at Andy then glanced back to Sharon, seeing the hurt in her eyes and the crimson mark across her cheek. "I'm so sorry Sharon, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll change, I'll go to meetings again." Pleaded Jack as he struggled to get out of Andy's grasp, walking towards Sharon and started crying.

Sharon backed away and shook her head. "No, Jack it's time you paid for your actions. You have hurt our children and me for the last time." Her eyes moved to Andy's giving him a small smile.

Jack's face turned red and yelled. "You fucking cunt!" He went to swing at her but Andy punched him on the mouth, knocking him out.

Andy shaking his fist. "God damn that hurts." Looking at Sharon. "Are you all right?" Shaking her head yes and mouthing a thank you to Andy. This night was terrible, Jack has never hit her before, yelled and called her names but never assaulted her.

Five minutes later two LAPD officers came into the restaurant placing Jack under arrest, taking witnesses, then Sharon and Andy's statements. Andy was driving Sharon home. She glanced over to him, he looked exhausted. She was tired too but damn her cheek hurt. She could only imagine how his eye felt. Sharon placed her hand over his on the console. "Andy I sorry about tonight."

They stopped at a red light. He looked over to her seeing her green eyes full of sadness. "Sharon you don't have to apologize about anything. Jack was drunk, he came over said some rude things and hit us both."

Turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers and gave it a light squeeze. She gave him a small smile and looked out the window.

Andy walked Sharon to her door as she unlocked the door and opened it she turned around and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He looked at her confused. "Sharon what are you doing?"

"Well Andy it's 2 in the morning and I'm exhausted, my cheek hurts and I know your tired and I am not letting you drive home tonight. Plus you need to put ice on that eye of yours." Walked them to the kitchen and grabbed some ice and placed them in the ice pack.

Sharon stared at his swollen eye the hues of purple and red getting more vibrate, she knew it was throbbing. She cupped his chin, Andy grunted as she placed the ice pack on his eye. Feeling the coolness sooth his throbbing eye. "Thank you this feels much better."

Humming her your welcome, she placed ice in the other pack and placed it on her cheek. She grabbed his hand and they walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to each other. Both moaning as they leaned back against the couch still holding hands. Andy ran his thumb on the back of her hand. Humming at the sensation his thumb was creating on the back of her hand.

After the ice was loosing it's affect, so they both stood up and emptied the packs in the sink. She wrapped her hand around his arm and pulled her towards her bedroom. He stopped her and was searching her eyes. "Sharon I can sleep on the couch, it's not a problem."

Sharon rolled her eyes and smiled while she pulled his arm again towards her bedroom. "Andy don't be silly, that couch is a back killer, beside we are both grown adults we can share a bed together."

Sharon closed her bedroom door and watched Andy awkwardly take off his suit jacket placed it on her chair, then unbutton his dress shirt and placed it over his jacket, finally taking off his tie and placed it over his shirt. Unbuckling his belt and taking it off, he sat on the chair and started to untie his shoes and took off his socks and placed them into his shoes and pushed them under her chair.

Sharon walked across from him and went into her closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a blue shirt. She handed the items to Andy. "Ricky left them over the holidays, if you want you can use my bathroom, there is also a toothbrush under the sink. Help yourself Andy."

"Thank you Sharon." He smiled at her and walked towards her bathroom. Sharon watched him walk away. She went back into her closet and grabbed her favorite yoga pants and a purple tank top. As she changed in her closet she glanced into the mirror and saw the bruises on her upper arms and the crimson mark still in her cheek. She heard her bathroom door open and she hurried up and got dressed. Sharon walked out and smiled at Andy as she went to the bathroom and did her normal routine.

Andy taking off the massive amount of decorative pillows if her bed, he chuckled and placed them on her bench. Pulling over the bed sheets he walked the edge of the bed waiting for Sharon to come out. As he heard the door open he glanced up and smile at her. She looked beautiful with no make on, he was angry at the mark on her cheek, his eyes traveling down her body he swallowed hard at the way her tank top hugged the curves of her breast. Clearing his throat and he stood up. "So what side do you sleep on?"

"Well I usually sleep in the middle, you?" Shrugged her shoulders, glancing from the bed then to Andy.

Andy rubbed the back his neck and chuckled. "Well I sleep in the middle of the bed too."

Sharon snorted at their predicament and then covered her mouth at the look Andy gave her when she laughed. Blush covering her face and down her chest. Clearing her throat and looking at the bed. "Okay well then, I'll take the left side and you take the right side."

They laid in bed as she felt the bed dip as he rolled onto his side facing her. "Sharon can I ask you a question?"

She looked over to him. "Yes of course you can Andy."

"I know it's not my place to ask but has Jack ever hit you before?"

She rolled over and placed her head on her hand looking into Andy's eyes. "No, Jack never laid a hand on me like tonight. He would say hateful things, walk out the front door, take my money and gamble with it, but he never hit me."

He breathed out and lightly touched her cheek then moved down to her bruised arm. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him in time."

She looked into eyes and brought her hand to covers his over her bruised arm. "Hey now, if I can't apologize about tonight neither can you okay?"

"I'm a cop Sharon and I'm your friend I should have protected you better." He rolled into his back.

Sharon moved over and placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm across his waist. "Andy you can't always protect me. You are a amazing cop hotheaded at times, and as for my best friend you saved me at the end and you're here now, where I need you the most."

He placed his hands around her body and kissed the top of her head. "There is no other place I would rather be."

Sharon hummed and locked her legs with his and closed her eyes. "Good night Andy."

Kissed her head again. "Sweet dreams Sharon."

Sharon hasn't slept this good in years. It felt good to have a mans, well not any man but Andy's arm wrapped around her waist and her back flushed against his chest.

His breathing tickling the hairs on the back of her neck sending shivers down her body and her center hearing up. She laid there enjoying the gear his body was giving off. She also enjoyed the feeling off his shaft poking her butt. She bit her bottom lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape her mouth. She felt Andy breathing change as he slightly pushed his hips into butt. She moaned as his shaft poked her again.

This was the most realistic dream Andy has ever had about Sharon. Andy moaned as his moved his hips more onto her hips and trailed kisses on her neck and behind her ear and over to her shoulder, he moved his hand up and cupped her breast. Sharon moaned as he kissed her and his large hand cupped her breast. She pushed her butt back into his hard shaft.

He groaned at the contact as her butt grind against his manhood. Never in his wildest dreams has it ever felt this real. Until she rolled over and she placed her hand into sweatpants and started stroking his cock. His breathing hitched and he opened his eyes staring into her marvelous green eyed beauty next to him. He placed a hand softly on her cheek and ran his thumb on her bottom lip. "Good morning."

Smiling down at him and licked the tip of his thumb and hummed when Andy's eyes closed. "Good morning Andy."

He pulled her to him and they shared their guest kiss, both moaning as their tongues touched for the first time. One of his hands went into hair and the other cupped her butt as she straddled him.

She pulled herself up and looked down at Andy. She has the most devious look on her face as she started pulling up her tank top. Andy stopped her, she looked down confused and a little hurt. "No I want to unwrap you myself."

As he sat up and pulled her rank top over her, he groaned at how beautify her breast were. He ran his hands up the side of her waist and traveled to the center of her chest to cup her breast. Her head fell back as his mouth sucked on her hard nipple and licked circles around her nipple with his tongue. She grind her hips on his and they both moaned as his shaft could feel the wetness pooled on her panties. Her hands went to his hair and pulled his face flushed against her breast suffocating him.

He grinned and nipped her breast causing her to hiss and her letting go of his head so he could breath. He pulled at the waist band of her yoga pants and pulled them down. Enjoyed the view of her in those green silk panties.

Sharon pulled his shirt off and threw it behind her some where.

Her fingers linked on his sweatpants and his briefs pulling them down. She hovered over his body as her breast in his face, she used one of her legs to push his article of clothing off. She kissed him hard and pressed her wet panties on his shaft swallowing each other moans as the friction was beginning to be to much for them.

She couldn't take it anymore and demanded Andy to take off her panties. He did was he was told with a smirk on his lips. He looked so damn good even with his swollen black eye he was damn fucking sexy. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her butt. She slowly guided his hard cock into moist center. Their eyes locked at his hard cock enter fully into her heated moist tunnel.

Making thrust and her loudly moaning his name as Andy grunted his fingers digging into hips. She pulled away and turned around so her back was facing Andy. In one swift movement he was sheathed into heated center both grunting as his cock was deeper in her. She sat up and thrusted her hips enjoying his cursing her name and telling her how good she felt riding his cock.

One of his hands went into hair and pulled it back as Sharon gasped and yelled. "Oh Andy harder, yes oh yes."

He let go of her hair and she lend forward and her hands on his thighs thrusting faster and harder feeling them both getting closer. Andy couldn't help himself and smacked her ass and Sharon looked over her shoulder she gave Andy a wicked grin and told him to smack it again but harder.

Sitting back up her fingers playing with her clit, both moaning each other names. Her walls tightening around his cock, his hands on her hips. "Fuck Sharon I'm so close."

She hummed as she felt his breathing come to a complete stop and felt the warmness of his come shooting deep inside her. Feeling her release come she yelled his name. Sharon fell next to Andy as they both panted trying to catch their breaths. They joined hands and glanced at each other.

"Damn, that was the best sex I have ever had." Breathing heavy as he moved some hair away from her face.

Sharon smiled and winked at him. "Well you should see the encore."

Andy lost his smile and just stared at her. "Um your going to have to give me an hour. You do realize I'm not as young as I use to be.

Sharon snort laughed and moved closer to him and placed her head on his chest. "I didn't mean this very second Andy, after our nap I'm beat."

Pulling her closer to him and kissed her head. "Now that's a deal."


End file.
